justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Wild
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = March 27, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Hard (Mashup) Medium (Classic) ( ) |effort = Moderate ( ) |nogm = 3 (Classic) |mc = JDU 1A: Ancient Pink 1B: Bordeaux-Purple 2A: Pink-Purple 2B: Purple |pc = |gc = Tangerine Yellow |lc = Orange (Classic) Orange (Mashup) |mashup = Available on all consoles |pictos = 72 (Classic) 126 (Mashup) |kcal = |dura = 3:43 |nowc = Wild |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"Wild" by featuring is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman who has dark brown hair that changes to purple during the chorus. She wears a jumpsuit with a pattern that holds a resemblance to Tron suits. It changes colors and patterns with the beat of the song. During the chorus, the suit is dark purple with pink lights. In the other parts, her suit is black with yellow stars. She also wears purple platform heels. She has a bold yellow-orange outline. Background The dance begins in a pitch black area with two glowing edged spirals of two colors - magenta and cyan. The smoke of the two colors also appears. The spirals recoil and re-appear at random. The dance then moves on to a white area with black smoke appearing. Unlike the smoke in the first area, the black smoke does not disappear completely. Then, the dance goes to another dark place. This time, glowing red smoke appears and lights up the area. The dance switches between these three areas but spends the most time in the original area. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands down to up quickly at the start of the chorus. Gold Move 3: Raise your hands up in a semi-circle. Wild GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 WildGold.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Wild GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 WildGold2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojo Coins. Dancers *''Wild'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''On The Floor'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''So What'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been'' (Classic) *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''On The Floor'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''So What'' *''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Where Have You Been *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Wild'' Dance Quest appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Lucky Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Wild'' *''All About That Bass'' (Divas) *''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' (High Energy) *''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) *''Stadium Flow'' (High Energy Girls) *''Want To Want Me'' Appearances in Playlists apperence in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z *Solo *Just Dance 2014 *Solo Captions is featured in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Come Fight *Tiger Claws *Wild Punch *Belly Push Trivia General *'' '' is the third song by Jessie J in the series. *'' '' is the first song in the series to feature Big Sean. *The album version of the song is used in-game, where Big Sean s part is placed in the bridge instead of the second chorus, and Dizzee Rascal s is completely omitted. **Additionally, the "Wild wild wi wi oh oh oh oh oh oh" part is added a second time, just before Big Sean starts rapping. **In addition, this version makes Big Sean say "Jessie J, Sean Dean" at the beginning instead of "B.I.G. Sean Dean" before he starts rapping in the second chorus. *"Damn" is censored. *The lyric "You keep me moving forward" appears twice. *The following lyric errors are present on all games: **The line "It s no wonder I look this ... good" is misinterpreted as "It s wonder a''' I look this ... good". **"Hands '''to my heart" is misinterpreted as "Hands on my heart" the first time it is sung. ***The second time the latter is sung, it is corrected. *Before being announced, was leaked on the website for the World Dance Floor, along with many other songs. Classic *In the coach s second form, the spots on the jumpsuit sometimes go from yellow to white. *The coach looks like Jessie J in the music video for Price Tag during the parts where she is wearing a black jumpsuit but, instead of it lighting up and changing patterns, it has laced patterns. **Coincidentally, Price Tag had already been featured in the series before the launch of . *An effect applied to the coach is later reused in Blame. *The coach appears in the teaser for the song I ll House You by Don Diablo ft. Jungle Brothers, along with Barbra Streisand and Just Dance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DS9kcomulw *The album background is slightly shifted up. *On , the color for the outline is yellow; however, the coach s avatar has a dark grey outline. *In s files, it can be seen that none of the Gold Moves were supposed to be Gold Moves. **There is also a Beta pictogram that resembles the three Gold Move pictograms from Rich Girl and is uncolored. Mashup *All the dancers in Jessie J's part are girls, and all the dancers in Big Sean's part are boys. *The Mashup has the following glitches: **On Wii, PS3 and Wii U, the first time Where Have You Been makes an appearance, players will only get "GOOD"; the second time, one can only get "OK"; the last time she appears, one can only get "X". **Sometimes, no moves are counted for during Where Have You Been s final appearance. **Sometimes, the Gold Move effect can be heard randomly. Gallery Game Files Wild cover generic.png|''Wild'' Wild_mashup.png|''Wild'' (Mashup) Wild cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach Wild_Cover_Albumcoach.png| album coach Wild cover albumbkg.png| album background Wild banner bkg.png| menu banner Wild map bkg.png| map background wild_cover@2x.jpg| cover Wild_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Wild cover 1024.png| cover 167wildavatar.png|Avatar on 154.png|Avatar 200167.png|Golden avatar 300167.png|Diamond avatar wild2.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots wild jd2014 menu.png|''Wild'' on the menu wild jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Wild jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Wild jd2017 menu.png|''Wild'' on the menu Wild jd2017 load.png| loading screen Wild jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen wild jd2014 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Beta Elements Wild Green Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram Beta Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram 2 (Not a Gold Move) Beta Pictogram 2.png|Beta pictogram 3 (Not a Gold Move) Others wildextractjessieauds.PNG WildBG.jpg|Background Wildglitchmash.gif|The scoring glitch with Where Have You Been s final appearance in the Mashup Videos Official Music Video Jessie J - WILD (Official) ft. Big Sean, Dizzee Rascal Wild (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Wild - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Wild - Just Dance 2014 Wild - Just Dance Now Wild - Just Dance 2016 Wild - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Wild by Jessie J Ft. Big Sean (PS Move) Wild - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Wild (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 Extraction Wild - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Wild tr:Wild es:Wild Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Big Sean Category:Songs by Jessie J Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Downgrade